darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Donitz
Hans Donitz was a terrorist who served as one of the top lieutenants in the invasion of Pelvanida. He was also Werner Donitz' father. Character sheet Name: Hans Donitz Creator: f-22 “raptor” ace Age:30 Species:Human Faction:terrorists Specializations: Ex German army experience with explosives and heavy weaponry has connections to several arms dealers. Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: none Personality:self centered,cruel when it takes a long while with many casualites inflected to suceed in a mission,annoyed with the anti technology group and their ways but keeps it to himself,has been think about defecting so he can see his family again. Equipment:50 cal Sniper rifle,AK-47,RPG,MG-3 and 2 PPK's, 1 Luger,1 ColtM1911,and a remmington Shotgun Character history Hans was born in 1979. His father was Rudolf Donitz. (the Disease) Hans served in the East German army special forces. He struggled to find work after the reunification and bounced around from various jobs until a former friend told him about the desert settlement. He left his wife and son Werner Donitz when Werner was four years old (Ask the Characters). The day before the Pelvanida invasion, Hans witnessed Halsey forbidding Pomson from participating. (Chasing Seconds: Origins) He first reappeared as one of the terrorists assaulting Pelvanida Research Base. After killing Udesky with a shotgun, he met his son Werner as a scientist at the base and decided to side with the Pelvanida's defenders. (Darwin's Soldiers) Because of this, he wasn't charged with any crimes following the crisis resolving. He was even chosen by James Zanasiu as one of the teammates to travel on the away team through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, though the attempt appeared to be a failure. To read about the Hans who traveled through the bridge, see Hans Donitz (anti-matter). Later, when Dragonstorm took over Pelvanida, Hans accompanied James Zanasiu's team to take the base back. (Survival of the Fittest) He also accompanied James' team as they traveled throughout America rooting out the remainder of Dragonstorm's forces. Notably, Hans saved the lives of everyone aboard the Dragonstorm passenger planes by radioing Rudyard Shelton the weaknesses to the Messerchmitt fighters launched by the desert settlement. Before the end of the Dragonstorm crisis, Hans and Werner left the team in order to move into the desert settlement and help the survivors rebuild their society. (Disruptive Selection) At one point, Hans was blackmailed by Richard Warden into joining his gang of time-traveling thieves. He was rescued by a team led by James and Werner. (Pavlov's Checkmate) Hans died of Shelton's disease while living in the settlement. (the Disease) Trivia *Hans is the only terrorist who gets a witnessed credited kill, though it was a team kill; Udesky questioned his orders, so Hans killed him with a shotgun. *Hans is the only terrorist to appear in multiple stories or roleplays, and with the exception of some Messerschmitt fighters in Disruptive Selection, the only terrorist to appear after the first RP. **This distinction breaks down with later stories and their focus on Halsey, Ashley, and Pomson. Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers'' *''Card of Ten'' *''Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' *''the Disease'' (deceased) *''Chasing Seconds'' **"Origins" Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Ricky's men Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased characters Category:Chasing Seconds characters Category:The Disease characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Donitz family tree